This invention relates to an assembly apparatus for manufacturing rings, specifically solitaire type rings, and more particularly to an assembly apparatus for affixing a setting for stones onto a ring shank.
Heretofore, assembly of solitaire type rings with settings for stones has been conducted by hand. More particularly, an operator manually attaches and aligns the setting to the ring shank by hand and then solders them together. This technique is time consuming and often results in defective products since it is very difficult to exactly align the various parts with respect to each other by eye. Also, during soldering, the metal parts may move relative to each other due to the soldering heat about (1600.degree. F.).
The object of the present invention is to provide a mechanized apparatus to accurately and quickly connect by welding, with a high degree of precision and with proper alignment, a setting for a stone to a ring shank in such a manner that after the mechanical welding connection is made, the pieces may be further soldered together without concern of movement of metal parts when heat is applied in the soldering process. The soldering step, after welding, securely and permanently interconnects the setting and the ring shank.